


Here's looking at you, kid.

by rubeinlove



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeinlove/pseuds/rubeinlove
Summary: 有些事情還沒有發生，但沒關係。/PWP文，尼爾左/
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Here's looking at you, kid.

**Author's Note:**

> 標題來自《北非諜影》，意思是「永誌不忘。」

後來他的確找到了Neil。只是方式或許有些不一樣。

這不是說他從來沒有想過自己終於能夠和Neil做愛——但如同發生過的已經發生了，沒發生的終究也是沒發生。記憶裡的兩人連朋友可能都還算不上。這麼多年來他盡可能不去想念這個其實還沒遇見過的男人。而如果Neil違反時間軸規則闖進他夢裡，醒來的時刻他總是覺得吸不到空氣，甚至不確定自己在紅色還是藍色的那一邊。

事後回想起來，他猜想是與Neil見面時就有什麼情緒沒能藏住；壓抑的目光透過Neil的眼睛折射回來，他看得見自己難掩激動，連脈搏都不專業的有些加快。 _雖然Neil此時還只是個物理碩士，而不是秘密探員_ 。這份洞察力當然也是他在茫茫人海之中被他挑中的原因。

他記得Neil在傍晚的巷子裡吻了他，餘暉照在他臉上讓眼睛和雙頰看上去非常美。他不讓Neil有任何嚇到而猶疑的機會，輕咬住他嘴唇回吻，然後加深。他們的舌頭交纏，鼻子碰撞在一起，退開的時候像兩個青少年般咯咯的笑。Neil有點喘——這時候的他還不知道怎麼好好控制呼吸呢。

「對不起，我對陌生人通常不會這樣。」Neil露出一個摻雜羞赧和游刃有餘的微笑。他心裡一陣抽痛。

他遲疑了一下，回應：「活在這世界上，誰不是多少仰賴陌生人的善意呢？」雖然過去他沒問過，但他相信未來的Neil知道他在說些什麼。聽到善意，Neil又笑了出來。

Neil帶他 _回家_ 。整個空間都是他已經再熟悉不過的Neil的味道，親和但又有點學者氣息的，不廉價也不昂貴。他們幾乎沒進門就開始接吻，Neil用腳把門踢闔，邊在他舌頭的進攻下嘗試換氣，雙手已經往下遊走到他的腰。Neil一手解他的皮帶一手用掌心壓上他跨間大力搓揉，而他早已硬得不像話，頂端抵住的布料處出現一小塊濕痕。

他覺得自己的頭腦已經被情慾攪和成一團漿糊，下一個回神過來就發現Neil已經跪在他雙腿之間，將他張口含入。Neil做得相當仔細，用口水濡濕柱體每一寸悉心照料，然後舌頭滑到頂端戳刺小孔，將他泌出的液體全舔進嘴裡。他向下望著Neil漂亮的眼睛。

 _不曉得這都是在哪學的_ ——他其實也沒有多餘的理智可以去想。他奮力把自己抽出Neil的嘴，以免在正戲開始前就射了。他再年輕一些的時候從不需要煩惱這個。不過可能和年紀也並沒有什麼關係，他只是不願意承認自己想著準友人釋放過多少次。

Neil帶他 _上床_ 。他昂貴的絲質西裝和襯衫被褪下，Neil絕對看得出那有多貴，但並不在乎。他覺得自己喜歡Neil的原因又多了一點。喜歡，性慾，愛，思念，同袍情誼，在他們肌膚交疊的瞬間全都混在一起，所有分不開的情緒都是同一件事情。

Neil親吻他的耳後，然後沿著他的顎線來到鎖骨，再一路向下。他在他的心口短暫停留，然後吮吻乳首。他不知道為什麼Neil對待他還不認識的男人出奇溫柔，連進入他身體的方式也是。Neil手指壓進他後穴時他甚至恍惚地想也許兩人真有過這樣的性事，只是他在順逆交錯的人生中忘記了。

他讓自己承接著Neil的進入，身體舒展開來。他低聲的輕吟鼓舞了Neil，又再擠入一指，緩慢的旋轉擾動。他貪婪地咬著Neil的手指，覺得自己濕熱的像一片沼澤。

他突然不合時宜的記起此次見面的目的——招募他，讓他為自己去送死。

那是他漫長的「主人翁」生涯裡第一次，無比痛苦的想逼自己離開Neil。而往後還有無數次。他總懷疑Neil是否後悔遇見自己，但如果這個可愛的男孩提起他們認識的這天，也僅只是為了笑他「從沒聽說中情局招募特工是先從測試床上功夫開始的。」

他也懷疑過自己是否後悔。可他不要世界毀滅。他想要有人記得這個世界上曾有過一個這樣無私又無畏的靈魂。

於是他把這些念頭甩到腦後。Neil的手輕撫過他的腰臀，然後扶著大腿固定住。他雙腿間開口的軟肉一張一翕，已經全然準備好吞入Neil的性器。Neil慢慢進入他，俯下身去淺吻他的胸口，像是想吻去他的不適，而後又發出滿足的喟嘆聲。緊緻的腸道和Neil的陰莖絞在一起，兩人連稍微移動都有些難。他仍在疼痛，但疼痛並未減低直湧而上的快感。

他粗喘幾聲，嘴唇尋找著Neil的，同時開始擺動自己的腰。他猜要不這樣，Neil永遠也不會冒著讓他不舒服的風險。體貼一如他記憶所及，但他現在忍不了。他昂起已久的性器頂端水亮，但無暇顧及，只能任其抵住Neil腹部來回跳動摩擦，在上面留下黏膩水漬。

Neil帶他 _探索自己_ 。他被翻面跪在床上，Neil的吻如暴雨般落在他背上，既輕柔又瘋狂。Neil一手箝著他的腰插入他，開始在他體內衝刺，將性器整根抽離再狠狠貫入。他手指蜷曲著抓住床單，衝口而出的呻吟聲因為劇烈的晃動而破碎不堪。而Neil甚至保持小幅度的移動，像是在搜索，直到他輾過他深處的敏感點。

或許是他無意識的收緊，目前為止都很安靜的Neil突然喊了一聲，然後往前伸手包覆住他套弄著。Neil抽插的頻率穩定下來，他的汗水甚至滴到他的肩膀上。但愉悅感似乎已經被推到了臨界點，累歸累，Neil完全沒有忽略持續進攻那個小小的區塊。

慾望釋放的瞬間他腦袋空白，精液全射進了Neil的掌心。餘韻沖刷著他不停顫抖，還沒緩過來他就感覺到Neil的肌肉繃緊，低吼一聲也攀上高潮，他忍不住施力夾了他一下，Neil差點就沒壓抑住，但最後只發出低沉又混濁的喉音。

Neil擦乾淨自己的手，微微喘氣，然後看向已經改回躺姿的他，甚至不急著穿衣服。被汗浸濕的幾綹金髮落到額前，露出他過去已經無比熟悉的笑容，眨眨眼：「我們⋯⋯認識嗎？」

他的心跳漏了一拍。他們互為因果，彼此在時間的迴旋裡纏繞，濫情的來說沒有他與Neil，這個世界就沒有未來、沒有過去，也沒有現實。那其實怎樣都好，該發生的也許就該讓它發生。「不。」於是他笑著，「但你會的。」


End file.
